Blue Meets Brown
by Clarissa Yume
Summary: An Ami and Taiki story that is going to be a lot of fun to write, if people want me to continue this one shot.
1. Chapter 1

May continue upon request and if people actually like.

--

The Three Lights were exiting the airport, coming from halfway across the country to Tokyo, going to their new home. Taiki had been able to get away from the hundreds of fans that roamed the airport. He started walking down the path leading to the limo the recording company sent for them, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blue headed blur run in the opposite direction of him. He turned to see what caught his eye, but the only thing he saw was a blue headed girl, looking over her shoulder at him.

He lost his breathe at the way she looked, but saw that she had turned around and was walking away. 'Who was that, and why did she catch my eye when no one else can?'

"Hey Taiki, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost" said Seiya, slapping Taiki on the back.

"No but something did catch my eye."

--

The Three Lights were leaving the principal's office and heading towards their new homeroom at Juban High. They opened the door and the teacher stopped his lesson as they stepped into the room. All three boys looked at the room, girls were scattered throughout and made up a majority of the class. Taiki looked around at all the girls with a slightly noticeable smile when he saw a blue head that just couldn't get out of his mind since he arrived in this topsy-turvy town called Tokyo.

'That's her' shouted Taiki in his mind. As the blue haired girl turned towards the front of the classroom from looking out the window her desk was beside.

Both of them went wide eyed as they looked at each other. Taiki regained his composure as the teacher told the three boys to take a seat. They all took their assigned seats, and about halfway through the class, everyone heard a loud thump that caused everyone to turn and look towards the back of the room.

Three girls rushed towards the back, and as a brown haired girl stood, everyone saw what happened. The blue haired girl that Taiki couldn't forget was out cold and looking as though death had just claimed her as its own.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey minna-sama. I'll continue with this story. Also, read this review and you'll know why I'm continuing with only two reviews.

Sonar de Mercury: How could you end it like that? That mean! Grr… update soon or I'll boycott you as an author.

Now you see why, well on with the story.

--

The three girls ran out of the room as a siren was heard from outside the building and a people could be heard shouting commands from outside the building. The blue haired girl was attached to a stretcher and rushed to the hospital in a matter of minutes. School was let out for the rest of the day, because of the events. It wasn't the best way a first day could have gone, but they only had to attend close to two hours of school.

"Hey, do either of you know what happened with that girl?" asked Taiki, trying to see what would make a girl go from looking like a picture of health to almost looking as pale as a corpse in a matter of an hour.

"I heard around the school that she is the resident genius and that she isn't very good with getting enough sleep and eating all the meals she should because she studies so much. A lot of our classmates think that she passed out from malnutrition and exestuation. Even though that seems like a really good explanation, I don't think that's what caused her to pass out in the middle of class. What do you guys think?"

"I don't know Yaten, maybe she got hit by a poison dart that causes a person to pass out in the back of the neck" replied Seiya.

"Seiya, have you been watching Indiana Jones movies in the middle of the night again?" asked Taiki.

"Yeah, why? It's not like there is anything wrong with me."

"Sure" sighed Yaten and Taiki.

"I'm starved, how about we go to this place I heard about at school? It's called the Crown Café, and everyone says it's the local hangout place and has the best food this side of town" said Yaten.

"I don't see the problem with it" replied Taiki, and Seiya shaking his head in agreement.

--

The Three Lights were sitting in the Crown when they saw a few girls from the arcade staring at them. They paid the bill and got up and left before anything could start with autographs and pictures that could absolutely drive a person insane.

--

"So, are you sure your okay Ami-chan?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah, it was just a little side effect of my new medicine. It won't happen again, the doctors are switching my medicine to something else" replied Ami, walking with her friends to Crown.

Everyone stopped mid-step when they saw three guys walking out of the café. The three boys started walking away from the restraunt


	3. Chapter 3

"Was that who I think it was?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah, it was the Three Lights. Can you believe it? The Three Lights just went to our hangout spot" shouted Minako, jumping up and down.

"Hey, you guys, I'm going to go to the book store and read for a while. I'll catch up with you all later, ja-ne" said Ami, before running past the Crown and towards her favorite book store.

"Man, that girl needs to take a break with studying or she'll truly get put in the hospital for brain over-load" said Usagi, thinking that your brain could actually over-load.

The other two just sweat-dropped and headed inside Crown with Usagi.

----

"You guys go on back home, I'm going to go to that book store over there" said Taiki, not noticing Ami going through the front door.

"Okay, have fun being the nerd that you are" said Yaten, before getting two slaps in the back of the head, "Who just slapped me?"

"I did, but you deserved it" said Taiki, before walking off.

"I just did it because Taiki did and it's was fun" said Seiya, before taking off with Yaten not far behind, both at a full-out run.

'Those two will never quit' thought Taiki as he walked through the front door of the book store.

Taiki walked down the aisles for a few minutes looking at the books, finally finding a few to read. He went towards the back of the store to where the lounge/ book reading area were located. When he reached the area, he was surprised to see the blue-haired girl from his class sitting there with a book in her hands and about five more on the table.

'We always keep running into each other, I wonder if destiny has something in store for us?' thought Taiki, with a smirk on his face, 'Guess I should finally talk to her?'

He took a deep breath and started to walk over to the lounge area, and to his surprise, the blue-haired girl didn't even notice he walked over.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Taiki, in his best charming voice.

Ami just kept her nose in the book, but replied "Of course not, and you didn't have to ask."

'Wow, no wonder she is the resident genius.'

Taiki sat down and started to read his book, but every few minutes he would glance at the blue-haired girl from the corner of his eye.

After about an hour of reading, Ami finally put her book down and looked up when she heard the other person getting up.

"Aren't you in my class?" asked Ami, when she saw it was Taiki.

"Yes, I am, my name is Taiki Kou; nice to meet you" said Taiki, putting his hand out for a hand shake.

"Ami Mizuno, same here" said Ami, putting her hand into his.

Before she knew what was happening, Taiki kissed the back of her hand, and sitting back down after getting another poetry book.


	4. Annoucing: Reader's Choice Contest!

Hey ,

It's Clarissa Yume, and I've had an awesome idea floating through my head for the past, like… day… I think. (Insert bubble popping and blonde hair twirling here)

HAHA (I hate popping bubble gum and I'm a brunette!)

Kidding, anyway. I do have a great idea that I think would be fun to do. It is for readers and I just thought that since so many people liked Blue Meets Brown that this would be fun.

I'm sure that all of you have read the past chapters and want the next one to come out. That's the thing, I don't want to do it like the others. Just to get rid of writer's block (which I may just do), I want the readers to tell me what they want to happen next. Hey, if you want, you send me a pre-draft of the next chapter the way you want it, and we'll see what happens.

It is a free-range contest. I will chose the best idea and they will be given a special treat in the up-coming chapters. (Ever heard of a guest appearance?)

I hope to hear from a lot of you, and this contest starts as soon as this is posted and will end. Oh, I don't know, when I post the next chapter up in a week or two. More than likely, it will end on August 1, 2009, but you never know with me. ; )

Hope to hear from you all,

Clarissa Yume


	5. Chapter 4

"Ami, can you explain this to me again?" asked Usagi.

"Sure, what don't you understand?"

"EVERYTHING!!! When the teacher explains it, it sounds easy, but then look. The equation has letters AND numbers. This is so confusing."

"Calm down and I'll help you out" said Ami, sitting down and helping Usagi with her homework.

----

"TAIKI, stop fooling around with that book and get ready to record" shouted the manager.

"You know, you should really stop reading that book. You've only read it what… 18 times since you bought it" said Seiya.

"You know as well as I do that that is the book he was reading when he met… her" said Yaten, pretending to swoon at the end.

"That isn't funny Yaten" said Taiki.

"Sure it is" said Seiya.

"Aren't we in the same class?" asked Yaten, making his voice go even higher than normal and acting very feminine.

"Why, yes. Yes we are. My name is Taiki Kou; nice to meet you" said Seiya, making his voice drop very low and deep while taking Yaten's hand.

"I'm Ami Mizuno, and it is a pleasure to meet an idol as handsome and smart as you are" asked Yaten.

"Well, Ami, will you do me one favor then?" asked Seiya, kissing Yaten's hand while on one knee.

"And what would that be?" said Yaten.

"Will you marry me and have my children?" asked Seiya, getting up and gazing into Yaten's eyes.

"Yes, yes, and yes" said Yaten, pretending to be complete happy and throwing his arms around Seiya's shoulder.

After their little skit, both of them started laughing uncontrollably.

"Very funny guys, and if you will excuse me, I will be leaving now" said Taiki, trying to hold in his anger.

"Okay, see you soon lover boy" shouted Seiya while still laughing on the floor.

----

"That is it, those two have gone too far this time" grumbled Taiki, inside the coffee shop.

"Who, may I ask, has gone too far?" asked a voice from beside Taiki.

Taiki looked up and saw Ami smiling at him.

"Would you like a refill on your coffee?"

"No, not right now, but do you work here?" replied Taiki.

"Yeah, a job to help me get money for university and medical school."

"Would you like to sit down for a second?" asked Taiki, getting up and pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh, um, thank you. So do you mind me asking who you were talking about before?"

"It's nothing to worry about, my brothers being annoying as usual."

"Oh, I never knew that idols could be annoying" said Ami, giggling.

"Yes, very when their names are Seiya and Yaten Kou" said Taiki, smiling.

"Well, that is very good to know, but I really have to get back to work" said Ami, getting up.

"Okay, I'll see you in class then" said Taiki, the smile dropping from his face.

Ami was about to walk off when she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You know, Kou-san, you look much more handsome when you smile. Hopefully, I'll get to see you smile a lot more" said Ami, before walking away to go back to work.

Taiki's smile came back to his face and he got up, leaving his paid bill on the table, and left with that same smile lasting until he was back in the privacy of his room with Seiya and Yaten banging on his door.


End file.
